1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inductors and, more particularly, to an inductor with a serpentine-shaped conductive wire and a serpentine-shaped ferromagnetic core and a method of forming the semiconductor inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductors are common circuit elements that are used in numerous devices to store electromagnetic energy. Inductors typically use a ferromagnetic material, known as a core, to increase the inductance and the amount of stored energy. In many applications, inductors are implemented as stand-alone devices which, in turn, consume a significant amount of circuit board space. In order to minimize the required circuit board space for hand-held devices, it is desirable to form a semiconductor inductor that is integrated onto a chip. Although many techniques exist in the prior art for forming semiconductor inductors, there is a need for additional methods of forming semiconductor inductors.